freewargamesrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm of Steel
=Overview= Storm of Steel try to reflect tactical combat during 1930 to 1950, a period starting, roughly, with the Japanese invasion of Manchuria, and closing with the Korean War. These rules aim to give a quick game with simple mechanics, that can be easily memorised. (Long lists of die roll modifiers are avoided, instead different types of dice are used.) The rules are organized into two parts: Master Rules and Supplement Rules. The Master Rules (this set) contain the game mechanism and rules that are common to all games, regardless of army or theatre of war. The Supplement Rules contain the special rules, AFV and AT Gun specifications, Random events cards, Artillery Classifications etc, needed to emulate the workings of specific armies in a specific theatre of War. =Resources= Rules Rules Link One(odt): Rules Link One(pdf): Rules Link Two(odt): Rules Link Two(pdf): =Supplements= Africa 1941 From Alamein to Tunis is designed to supplement the Storm of Steel set, and contain a number of rules and tables that will help any gamers wanting to refight battles between British, German and Italian Forces during the campaigns in North Africa 1941-42. Designer: Norman Hills Supplement Rules Rules Link One(odt): Rules Link One(pdf): Poland 1939 From Danzig to Warszaw is designed to supplement the Storm of Steel set, and contain a number of rules and tables that will help any gamers wanting to refight battles between Polish and German Forces during Hitlers Blitzkrieg invasion of Poland in September 1939. Designer: Unknown Supplement Rules Rules Link One(odt): Rules Link One(pdf): The Invasion of the Soviet Union 1941 From Brest to Moscow is designed to supplement the Storm of Steel set, and contain a number of rules and tables that will help any gamers wanting to recreate the battles fought during the Axis invasion of the Soviet Union in 1941. Designer: Michael Peters Supplement Rules Rules Link One(odt): Rules Link One(pdf): Spanish Civil War 1936-39 From Madrid to the Ebro is designed to supplement the Storm of Steel set, and contain a number of rules and tables that will help any gamers wanting to refight the battles of the Spanish Civil War between 1936 and 1939. Designer: Michael Peters Supplement Two Rules Rules Link One(odt): Rules Link One(pdf): Russia v Japan 1939 From Nomonhan to the Halha is designed to supplement the Storm of Steel set, and contain a number of rules and tables that will help any gamers wanting to refight the battles between Soviet and Japanese Forces during the Nomonhan Incident in the summer of 1939. Designer: Michael Peters Supplement Rules Rules Link One(odt): Rules Link One(pdf): France 1940 From Sedan to Dunkerque is designed to supplement the Storm of Steel set, and contain a number of rules and tables that will help any gamers wanting to refight battles between French and German Forces during Hitlers Blitzkrieg invasion of France in 1940. Designer: Michael Peters Supplement Rules Rules Link One(odt): Rules Link One(pdf): The Korean War 1950 From Seoul to the Yalu is designed to supplement the Storm of Steel set, and contain a number of rules and tables that will help any gamers wanting to refight the early battles of the Korean war, before the Chinese intervention. Designer: Michael Peters '' Supplement Rules Rules Link One(odt): Rules Link One(pdf): East Front 1944-45 From Tjerkassy to Berlin is designed to supplement the Storm of Steel set, and contain a number of rules and tables that will help any gamers wanting to recreate the battles fought during the two final years on the East Front. Designer: ''Unknown Supplement Rules Rules Link One(odt): Rules Link One(pdf): Finns v Russia 1941-42 From Viborg to the Ladoga is designed to supplement the Storm of Steel set, and contain a number of rules and tables that will help gamers wanting to refight the battles between Finnish and Soviet Forces during the initial stages of the so called War of Continuation 1941-42 Designer: Michael Peters Supplement Rules Rules Link One(odt): Rules Link One(pdf): Vietnam War 1953 From Beatrice to Claudine is designed to supplement the Storm of Steel set, the epic battle of Dien Bien Phu between the French & their allies vs. the Viet Minh in 1954. A battle of epic proportions. I've currently read no less than 5 accounts. The 2nd edition will be completed after I read the classic account Hell in a Small Place. Designer: COMMANDE1 Supplement Rules Rules Link One(odt): Rules Link One(pdf): Category:WW2 Category:Modern Category:Early 20th Century Category:1/76 Category:20mm Category:1/72-1/61 Category:25/30mm Category:FWGRTV1.0